The Soul of Music
by otakufire1028
Summary: Maka and her friends lived in the quiet village, Sakura. When Maka's uncle, Stein comes with a certain boy with crimson red eyes, asking her to come to Death City. What will await her and her friends there?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Maka and her friends lived in the quiet village, Sakura. When Maka's uncle, Stein comes with a certain boy with crimson red eyes, asking her to come to Death City. What will await her and her friends there?

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters. I own nothing.

Author's Note: If you do happen to find this story somewhere in this site please review and/or give me some new ideas for this story. Thank you!:D

...

Chapter 1

Maka lived in the small, peaceful village of Sakura. She was 16 years old and lived in an apartment with her cat Blair. Her best friends were Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

They all worked in a ramen store called Sakura Ramen owned by the Thompson sisters' aunt, Marie. They made the best ramen in the village. Maka and Tsubaki took orders while Liz and Patty cooked.

"One spicy ramen with egg and beef." said an elderly man as Tsubaki tried to hear over the noise."Coming right up, sir." said Tsubaki while Maka yelled the order to the kitchen.

"Wow. Our ramen sure is popular." said Liz."Of course it is Onee-chan*. It's because you cooked it!" Patty said while hugging her sister. "Aw! You're so sweet!" hugging her back.

Death City, Soul's POV

"Soul-kun, could you go with my brother Stein to pick up daughter from Sakura village? I would like it if she could join the band." said my manager, Spirit."And why exactly should I go pick up your daughter?" I said."Well because she's cute!" Spirit said grinning like crazy."I'll do it if you upgrade my room." "Oh fine!" He said finally giving in.

"When do we leave?" I asked."Tonight at 10. Stein will come to pick you up at 9. You will be taking my private jet." I checked my phone. It was 8:30 "What?! Seriously, old man?! You couldn't have told me this earlier?!" "Then hurry up and pack your things!" Spirit said as he shooed Soul out the door.

Geez, what the hell is wrong with him, Soul thought as he hurriedly packed his things. Who was this daughter that made Spirit act so crazy? I have never seen him smile so much in one day. He was always serious about everything and only smiled occasionally. Oh well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

He finished packing just as Stein walked up to his doorway. "Dr. Stein?! You're Spirit's younger brother?!" I yelled, surprised to see my former science teacher from Shibusen Academy. "Yep. Surprised you didn't I, Soul." He said with a smirk. "Now let's hurry up if you wanna get some sleep." We walked to the car and drove to the airport where our plane departed.

A few hours later, we got to Sakura village and checked into a small inn. The room was small with 2 beds on each side of the room opposite of each other. I took the right one. "Dr. Stein, what kind of girl is your niece? Spirit got all giddy when he talked about her." I asked. "Well you could call her unique. She is certainly like her mother both by looks and personality. She's about your age."

Her mom? I never knew Spirit was married. I decided not to think that much about it since I was tired. I changed then headed to sleep.

...

The Next Day, Maka's POV

I woke to the sound of the alarm clock ringing at 7AM. As I got up from bed groggily I took a shower and got dressed. I was planning to go on a walk before work when I heard someone knock on the door. Who would be knocking on my door this early? I ignored it. It was probably just a tree. Then the knock came louder this time. I opened the door to find Uncle Stein.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "Nice to see you Maka." He smiled. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked. "Yeah, I was gonna go on a walk then head to work. I work in a ramen shop called Sakura Ramen." I said smiling. "Oh, well actually I needed to talk to you about something." "You can meet me at the store around 2 so we can talk." "Ok, I'll be there. Bye Maka." he said. Then I walked to the store.

Stein's POV

I'm glad I got to see Maka today, he thought while walking back to the inn. It's too bad Soul didn't couldn't wake up early enough. I mean, I barely caught her before she left. Maka has really grown up since the time I last saw her. I wonder what Soul is doing right now. He's probably still sleeping. I should probably take him with me when I meet with Maka later. Maybe instead of returning straight to the inn I should walk around and explore the area.

Soul's POV

I woke up to an empty room at around 8. Dr. Stein wasn't there so I guess I missed my chance to meet his niece. I took a shower and got dressed then I walked out the room. I guess I should walk around the area. I sort of spaced out as I walked. Then Wham! I fell on the ground with something on top of me. Then I realized there was something soft on my mouth. As I realized what happened my eyes widened. I accidentally kissed someone. I helped her up and apologized. I looked at her. She was beautiful. She had a slender frame, sandy blonde hair up in pigtails and she had the most amazing emerald green eyes. I felt myself blushing. That was so uncool.

Maka's POV

As I was walking I spaced out thinking about what Uncle Stein had wanted to talk about. I crashed into someone and fell on him. Then I realized I had accidentally kissed this guy. I blushed. OMG that was so embarrassing. What's wrong with me? He helped me up "I'm sorry that was my fault. I didn't watch where I was going" he said blushing. "No, that was my fault I'm sorry I spaced out." I said. I looked up at him. He was well-built with pure white hair and crimson eyes. He looked like a movie star or at least a model, she thought. I was gonna be late for work since it was already 8:25. "Well I have to work right now, bye." I said as I smiled at him.

At work I told all my friends about what happened and why I was late. They all gasped in shock. Then I told them how Uncle Stein wanted to talk to me and would be meeting me here at 2. They ignored that part then they kept asking me about the boy I kissed. Until we got our first customer, then we went to work.

Stein's POV

I looked around town for Soul when I found him standing on the sidewalk looking dazed and completely flustered. I wonder what happened to him? I approached him "Soul we're gonna go to a ramen store called Sakura Ramen later at 2 so I can talk to my niece. You're probably gonna be hungry by then so you should come. It'll give you a chance to meet her too." "Yeah, ok..." He said still in a daze. "Did anything happen?" I asked. "Well I accidentally kissed some really pretty girl when I was walking." "Oh so that's it." I smirked.

Soul's POV

I decided to go back to the inn to wash my face and take a nap. All that time I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. I just can't get her out of my head. Her and her emerald green orbs that seemed to peer into your soul.

Maka POV

I can't get that boy out of my mind. There's something about him. He couldn't have been from around this town. She couldn't help but remember him because of his eyes. His blood red eyes that seemed to change color when he moved. Oh well, I still have to meet Uncle later.

...

1:50, Stein's POV

It's almost time to meet up with Maka. I better go wake up Soul. I wonder how good they're ramen tastes.

Soul's POV

I was waken up by Dr. Stein. He said it was time to go for ramen. I got up and followed him out the door. Still wondering about that girl from earlier.

Maka's POV

Uncle should be coming soon. I'll finally get the chance to talk to him properly after all this time. Ugh! What's wrong with me! I still can't get that boy out of my head and it's already been like 6 hours. Uncle should get here soon. Right then, Uncle Stein came through the door. Yay! I grinned. Followed by the boy she accidentally kissed earlier. Her eyes widened in shock as she blushed madly and looked away.

Stein's POV

As soon as Maka saw me she grinned but right after Soul walked in her eyes widened and she blushed. Could Maka be the girl Soul accidentally kissed?

Soul's POV

After I walked in I saw the girl from this morning. I think I blushed. How can I let myself get this uncool?

...

Author's Note: *onee-chan means older sister in case you didn't know :) Thank you for reading this. It's my first fan fiction. I hoped you liked it. Please review! :D Please tell me if I made any mistakes or if the auto-correct did something.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters. I own nothing. I don't own the song.

Author's Note: The song was Speak to Me by Remedy Drive.

...

Chapter 2

Soul's POV

I walk into the store with Dr. Stein and the suddenly I see the girl I kissed this morning. I was blushing. So was she when Dr. Stein looked from her face to mine. Connecting the two reactions he probably already guessed she was the one I kissed. It struck me in horror when Dr. Stein smirked at both of us. There was no way! She was his niece?!

Maka's POV

No way! I absolutely thought I would never see him again after that incident. I couldn't believe it! And he was apparently an acquaintance of Uncle. I was so embarrassed. The store was empty except for those working. So Tsubaki, Liz and Patty could see everything. They saw my face. "Is that the guy you kissed this morning?" Liz asked me. She only needed to see my face before the answer was clear.

Stein's POV

"Soul, is this the girl you accidentally kissed?" I said. Soul only nodded. "Maka, did you accidentally kiss Soul?" She only nodded slowly. "Oh then I see you two have already met! Maka, this is my former student from Shibusen Academy, Soul. Soul, this is my niece, Maka." I said while were both flustered. Maka was looking at the floor. Soul had his bangs covering his face. "Well aren't you two gonna shake hands or something?"

Maka's POV

I stepped forward towards Soul and held out my hand waiting for him to shake it. He shook it and looked up for a moment before looking back down. I smiled at him. "Well then what would you two like to order?" I asked them as they sat opposite of each other at a table. I gave them some time to choose. I went back over to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. "Did you really kiss that guy?" Liz asked. "Yeah..." I looked back down. "Maka, I think he likes you." "Why would you think that?" I asked. "Well the way that he's avoiding you by using his bangs. It's totally obvious he's trying to hide the blush." "Nah, I don't think so..." I answered. "If he didn't like you he wouldn't be blushing."

Soul's POV

What the hell?! Maka's friend has already caught on to me. Am I that predictable?! Being predictable is definitely not cool. Maka hasn't noticed yet thankfully. I sighed. I just let Dr. Stein order for me. "Maka, we'll take two house special bowls." He said. She went to the kitchen to give the order. She looked so cute while working. Wait, what am I thinking? Have I already fallen that hard for her even though we just barely met?

Maka's POV

Once the ramen was done, I brought it to their table. Ms. Marie gave me a break so I could talk to Uncle. Once I set it down I sat beside Soul so it would be easier to talk to Uncle. I felt Soul stiffen. "Your father wants you to come to Death City, Maka." Uncle said. "What?! Why?!" I asked. "He wants to start a band that his company will sponsor." "Why do I have to be in it?" I questioned. "He knows how well you can compose songs and sing." "So that means I have to leave all my friends here?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

Soul's POV

Oh my death. I kinda like it with her being so close to me. Wait, what in the world am I thinking?! Why is my heart beating so fast? I payed attention to what was happening now. "So that means I have to leave all my friends here?" She asked. Her voice cracked and she had tears in her eyes. She looked cute even if the smile was replaced by tears. Wait...back up. Did I just think that?!

Maka's POV

I was so close to crying now. I didn't want to leave my friends. "You don't necessarily have leave your friends." Said Uncle. Wait, what? "I don't have to leave my friends?" I felt the smile return to my face. "You don't have to if they wanna join the band." May face lit up. I was so happy. I called them over. "Hey, you guys, come here!" They heard me and came. "What?" They asked. "I don't have to leave you guys if you join the band my dad is forming!" I grinned. "EEEEHHH?!" They yelled. "Really we can join a band?" Tsubaki asked. "Yeah! Uncle Stein just said so!" I yelled. "Now hurry go ask permission from your parents. We leave tonight." I told them. They went running. I was so happy. They all came back with parents' permission and packed stuff. Wait that means I'm the only one who hasn't even packed yet. We'll stop by anyways.

Soul's POV

"So all of these girls are coming with us on the plane?" I asked. "Yeah!" Said a grinning Maka. "Uncle, still need to pack my stuff and get my cat, Blair. Can we go back to my apartment?" Maka said. "Well I guess we have to since we're all packed but you." Said Dr. Stein. I was gonna be the only boy with a group of girls. Not to mention I, a boy, will be going into Maka's , a girl's, apartment. This was gonna be so awkward but I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to be alone in an unfamiliar area.

...

Maka's Apartment, Maka's POV

"We're here!" I yelled as I let everyone in. My friends haven't even been to my house yet so I thought now would be the time to show them. They looked around at how clean everything was. "Ooh, kitty!" Patty yelled as pet Blair. Even Soul and Uncle Stein were impressed. Everyone just looked around as I slipped away to pack my things.

Soul's POV

I saw Maka slip away. I wonder where she went. I got curious and followed her. It turns out she went to her room with a big suitcase and started filling it while singing.

"Speak to me please speak to me

I'm in between and I can't hear you

Whisper shout it give me something

I need it now need your voice

Need it now speak to me"

"Hey..." I called. She turned around surprised to find me behind her. She immediately stopped singing. She had such a beautiful voice. "Why'd you stop? Your voice is amazing." I said smiling. I felt myself blush. "Thanks." She smiled at me. She was blushing too. "What's the name of that song? I've never heard it before." I asked. "Speak to Me. I wrote it." She smiled shyly and continued to pack her clothes. "It's an amazing song. We should do that song once we get the whole band together." "Sure." She smiled.

Once she finished packing we went to the rent-a-car place and got a van. We loaded all our stuff on the van drove to the airport where our private jet was waiting for us. On the plane I sat next to Maka because one of her friends, the one with really long black hair, wanted to sit with the girl with long dirty blonde hair. So the one with short hair sat next to Dr. Stein while petting Maka's cat. So with that we flew to Death City. Maka fell asleep on me throughout the flight. I could feel my heart beat. I smirked. She looked cute when she slept.

...

Author's Note: So how'd you like it? Was it good? Please review so I can learn how to make a better fan fictions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters.

...

Chapter 3

In Death City, Maka's POV

Ugh, it's almost how I remember it before I left. When Mama left, I refused to stay with Papa. I hated how he always cheated on Mama. Death City certainly has grown bigger the last 2 years. I bet Shinigami-sama hasn't changed a bit. I hope Papa has gotten over his cheating problem.

Normal POV

As they walked, they saw two huge mansions. One was Shinigami-sama's but the other one was new made out of dark gray stained glass. It had circular windows and one big, orange soul image wearing black headphones on the door. Even Soul didn't know what it was since no one knew about it.

Maka's POV

I looked up at the building with the orange soul. It looked like it belonged to a really big company.

Spirit's POV

I bet Maka, Stein and Soul are back by now. I think Maka will be surprised at how our family now owns the number one music company in the world. I looked at the picture on my desk of Maka and my ex-wife. She's probably looking at the new mansion I built.

Soul's POV

We headed to the company building where Spirit was waiting. I felt someone grab my hand. "Soul, what's that building? It's new." Maka sad as she pointed to the soul building. I was surprised and blushed slightly. So uncool. "I don't know either since its pretty much a mystery to everyone I know." She was still holding my hand. I heard my heart beat faster. Death, what was wrong with me?

Maka's POV

We went inside a black building which I suppose is where Papa was waiting for us. There was a woman there who was waiting for us. "I'm the secretary of this building, Azusa. I am here to show you around the building." she said. She showed us where everything was, what the rooms were used for, and what was on each floor. There were 5 floors. I saw Soul looking kinda bored as he just followed along. He probably already knew his way around here. Then we walked through a few more hallways then we got to what I think was Papa's office. "Maka! I missed you so much!" Yelled Papa as he hugged me. "Geez your so loud! I see you haven't changed. Have you gotten over your cheating problem?" I asked sarcastically. "Actually, yes." He said. "You seriously needed to have Mama leave until you got over it?!" I screamed at him. I was about to cry. Seeing him brought back so many bad memories. "Maka!" I heard him yell as I ran out the door and went up some stairs that led to the rooftop. I cried.

...

Flashback

"Papa loves you and Mama the most." Said Papa smiling at me. He would always tell me that. Then at my kindergarten graduation I noticed that instead of dancing with Mama, he danced with Sara's mom. I didn't get it. Why not dance with Mama? Then another day I saw him talking to some woman I didn't know with his arm around her when I went shopping with Mama. Mama looked mad. When I was around 10, I started realizing what it all meant. Papa was cheating on Mama. I realized Mama was being patient with Papa to see if he would stop, but he didn't. 2 years ago, Mama left Papa. I woke up to them fighting."I can't deal with you anymore! All you've ever done is cheat on me! I can't stand you anymore, you filthy womanizer! I'm leaving!" I didn't want to stay with this womanizer either, so I ran away with all the money he kept in the cabinet. I took a taxi to a small village, rented an apartment and looked for a job.

Back to Reality

It was like a wound that was being reopened. I heard something behind me. I looked and saw Soul."Hey..." He said. I didn't realized I was being followed.

Soul's POV

When Maka ran out, I ran after her. I mean seriously. What kind of cool guy leaves a crying girl alone? It was obvious Maka still had a grudge on Spirit. She ran up to the roof and cried. She still hasn't noticed me. I took a step toward her. She heard me and turned around. "Hey..." I said. I sat next to her looking at the view. She was still crying. What should I do? I can't just leave her like that after following her. "You know, people say its better when you talk about it. You wanna try that?" She started talking about when her mom left and she ran away. I hugged her until she stopped crying. "Better now?" I asked as she stopped crying. She nodded and smiled at me.

Maka's POV

I told Soul everything about the issue. I felt like I could really trust him. I feel safe around him. It's like I'm in a world of darkness and he's that one light. He hugged me as I cried. It kinda felt like some of the stories I've read and like they say 'having a shoulder to cry on' I stopped crying. "Better now?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks, Soul." "We better get back or they'll be worried." He said as he took my hand and started walking back to the office.

"Maka! I'm sorry!" Papa cried as he hugged me. I hugged him back. "It's ok. I forgive you and I guess I'll stop holding the grudge I had on you for 2 years." I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Well after that whole issue was over we got down to business. "Why'd you call me here again?" I asked. "Well I wanted to tell you that I got over my cheating by working. As I worked I saved up enough money to start my own company. I started a music company because when you were little, you would be singing almost all the time. I called it Sound Souls. So the company got bigger and it is now the number one music producing company in the world. So we are now rich." He explained. I felt my jaw drop. "We made a lot of people famous." He continued. "So since we only produced individual singers we thought we would form a band. We want you all to be in the band."

"We will call the band Music's Soul." Papa said as he held up the logo. The logo was the same was the same as the mansion I saw earlier.

Spirit's POV

"You are now probably wondering about the mansion I built with the logo on the door. I have already been planning for this and since Soul wanted an upgrade on his room here, you will all live in that mansion." They were all surprised. "Wait you built that mansion just for us?!" Maka screamed. "Yep. You will all live there with the other two members I recruited." At that time Black Star and Kid showed up. "And there they are." I said. "Black Star, Kid, you guys were recruited by the old man?!" Soul yelled. "You guys know each other?" I asked in surprise.

Soul's POV

"Yeah, we know each other. They're my best friends." I said. "Oh so you're the person Spirit said he recruited. Never thought he would choose you since you're not as big as me." Said Black Star as he smirked. "Girls, this is Black Star and Kid. They are the other two I recruited for Music's Soul." Said Spirit. "Awesome!" We guys said as we high-fived each other.

Maka's POV

Two guys walked in that seemed to know Soul. "Girls, this is Black Star and Kid. They are the other two I recruited for Music's Soul." Said Papa as he pointed to them. As Soul talked to them I figured Black Star was the one with blue hair and Kid was the one that had black hair with three white stripes. "As I was explaining to the girls and Soul, you all will live in the mansion I built with the band logo. The mansion is high tech provided with a practice room, recording studio, and practice stage that are all soundproof and underground. There is an elevator that you can use to go underground." He passed us all cards. "You will use these cards as your house keys, room keys, and elevator keys. They can be used to go into any room so you can pick you rooms." Papa handed out plaques with our names. Uncle Stein probably called in advance to let him know Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were coming. "Once you pick your room, press this plaque onto the door then it will be you permanent elevator only goes underground and back. Everything above ground you will have to use stairs. Now, Stein, would you bring them to the mansion so they can unpack and explore it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters. I own nothing. I don't own the song.

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update earlier than this. I was busy. Some of my friends said they wanted to be in the story so I will be adding two new characters. The song is All Along by Remedy Drive. Oh! And thank you for following, favoriting, and reading this story. And for the reviews too. :D

...

Chapter 4

Maka's POV

Uncle brought us to the mansion and swiped a card to open the sliding door. The place was amazing. It was really spacious. It had two floors not including the underground one which we haven't yet seen.

The first floor had black hardwood floor. In the middle was a white couch shaped like an L with black arrow outlines pointing left. There were also a few chairs around it with the same design making a half square. In the half square was a black table that had a same design as the chairs except that the colors were inverted. It had a lot of red buttons on the side. I tried it out. The table had different modes. Like camera mode where a camera lens came out of the table and took pictures like and iPad. Or hologram mode where the top of the table opened and showed a screen. And on the side a wire with a suction cup came out. You attach it to your head and it reads your mind waves then it projects them on the screen. I walked to the kitchen seeing Tsubaki, Liz and Patty already examining it. The kitchen had black and white checkered tiles. The counter was white and all the appliances were black. The refrigerator was black. There were different tools we have never seen before like a seed remover. It was a stick with a laser you ran the laser over a watermelon or something then it removed the seeds. There was also a dining table where we could all eat together. It had nine black chairs around it. The table was a big circle so we would all be able to see each other. Same design as the couch. "Where's the elevator?" I asked Uncle. He walked towards the stairs but stopped at the wall next to it. I noticed a white card slider. Uncle slid the card in it and the elevator opened.

We all stood there amazed. Well it seriously looked like it was just a wall. We left our stuff on the first floor and went in the elevator. It was white stained glass. When we got to the underground floor, we were in a big hallway with smooth white floors and gray walls with the band logo on them. On the right side of the hallway there were two sets of double doors. On the left side was a regular door. All the doors were sliding doors which you opened with the card and had the logo on them too. We went through the first one and found the practice room with instruments inside already. Two electric guitars, one black one orange, one black bass, which had the same pattern as the tables upstairs, one white keyboard, with the arrow pattern, one gray drum set, with the logo on the bass drum, and three white arrow mikes on stands. The practice room was already ready to be used. We walked out then went through the other double doors which led us to the practice stage. It was an actual stage with the same instrument set as the practice room. Then we went through the regular sized door and found the recording studio. One side was the recording studio and the other was the place where we were supposed to play. The recording studio had red carpet and black walls and a lot of recording gear in them. While the place we were supposed to perform was separated by double sliding doors. It had white floors and orange walls with the same instruments in them. We had like three sets of the same instruments. Once we saw everything we went upstairs to choose our rooms.

We went up the glass stairs after being underground. There was a large white platform with two doors (sliding ones obviously all the doors in this house are sliding doors which are activated by the card slide things). In the hallway the floor was red carpet and white walls. The doors were gray and card activated. There were nine doors. Four on each side and one at the end of the hall. We opened the edge room to see what it looked like. The rooms were pretty big. One big, black bed with white arrow pattern beddings and pillows, red carpet, white walls, a black grid shelf against the wall, and personal bathrooms with a jacuzzi. We all gasped in amazement.

We went outside the room and started picking rooms. "I want this one because its perfectly symmetrical!" Kid shouted as he pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "I take the edge door." Said Black Star as he put his plaque on the room we opened. "Tsubaki, which room would you like?" I asked. "I'll take the other edge." Said Tsubaki was she placed her plaque on the door. "I'll be next to Tsubaki." Maka said. "Since Black Star and Tsubaki took the edges on this side, me and Patty will take this wall for ourselves." said Liz as she and Patty placed their plaques on the There were only three doors left. "Since Patty and Liz want that wall to themselves, I guess this ones mine." Said Soul as he placed his plaque on the door next to mine. "Now that that's settled why don't you put you stuff in your rooms now." Said Uncle.

We went downstairs to get our bags. The boys got their stuff and quickly put them on the second floor then came back to help us. Soul helped me while Black Star was helping Tsubaki. Uncle helped Patty and Kid helped Liz. We got our stuff up then went to our rooms to put our stuff away. Once we unpacked we met in the hallway. "Wait, Uncle, whose rooms are the last two?" I asked. "Oh, I guess Spirit forgot to tell you about the last two he recruited." "So we have two more band mates?" Soul asked. "Yeah." Said Uncle. He led us out to the platform and through the second door. It was an indoor pool with white tiles, black pool chairs, and red towels stacked up in the corner. Next to the towels was a sauna we could use to dry up. The pool had clear water with red tiles lining the sides.

We should definitely go swimming later. We had seen the whole mansion. The place was beautiful.

Soul's POV

"Well I have to go work on some Shibusen paperwork. Spirit should be coming by with the other two soon. I'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Stein said as he walked out the front door. "Hey, shouldn't we decide who's gonna do what in the band?" I said. "Yeah, we should so we can start practicing." Maka agreed. We all sat down on the couch and chairs. Maka sat next to me. "Spirit said Maka was the lead singer. I can sing, play guitar and piano. What can you guys do?" I said. At that time Spirit walked through the front door holding Maka's cat with two people following him. A boy and a girl. "Forgetting something?" He asked. "Blair!" Maka exclaimed. "You seriously forgot your own cat?" I asked her sarcastically. "Hehe..." She said as she grinned sheepishly. "These are the other two recruits I forgot to tell you about." He said as he gave Maka her cat. "Hi, I'm Anna." Said the girl with a smile. "Jake." Said the boy. We all introduced ourselves to them. "We were just talking about who should do what." Maka said as she smiled at them. "Soul can play guitar, piano and sing. I'm going to be the lead singer. What about you guy?" She continued. "I can be sound technician. I learned how to do that from one of my friends at home." Anna said. "I'm good at guitar and stuff." Said Jake. "Great, so Anna can be our sound technician and Jake can be backup guitar while Soul is the lead." Maka continued. "Tsubaki you can play piano too right?" "Yeah." Tsubaki said. "Great! Then Tsubaki can be pianist." Maka grinned. "Hey! Don't leave out your god! I can play drums!" Black Star yelled. "I can play bass." Said Kid. "Really?! That's great that means we have all our positions filled. Liz and Patty can dance and sing really good so they can be backup dancers." Maka said. "Since that's settled I will be your manager obviously." Spirit said. "Maka, Soul, can you show them around?" "Sure, I'd be happy to." Maka said. "Fine, I guess I'll go too." I said. This was one of my chances to be alone with Maka.

We took them upstairs to their rooms. Anna took the edge which left Jake with the last door. As they put their stuff away I talked with Maka. "You're really into the band thing now that you've made up with your dad." I said as I smiled at her. "Yeah, it's really fun." She said. "I've already written a few songs other than Speak to Me." Wow she really is into this. I don't know why but when she's happy I feel happy too. "Cool. Can I see them later?" I asked. "Sure. Come to my room around 6." She smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot, come alone. I don't want anyone else to see them yet. K?" "Alright." I agreed. Once Anna and Jake finished we showed them the pool and our underground practice place.

After we finished showing them around we went back to the living room to see everyone watching that anime 'Fairy Tail'. "Oh, I love this anime! Come on Soul!" She said as she pulled me to sit on the floor with her. Since they were watching the whole series by the time they were on episode 27 it was 6PM. "Soul, come on. I need to show you my songs." She said as she dragged me to her room. I am looking forward to this. She'll probably sing for me too. I smirked.

Once we got to her room, she took out a red folder. We started taking out her lyrics. I saw Speak to Me in there with some other ones. 'All along I was looking for something else You're something else All along I was looking for something more You're so much more I finally found what I could never see before You've always been the one that I was looking for'. This one looked interesting. "Maka, sing this one for me." I held up the paper. "Fine." She cleared her throat.

"It's not everything it seems - the world and its dreams

Slipping like water through my hands tonight

All the things I thought would fill me up inside

Left me empty here - and now I know why

All along I was looking for something else

You're something else

All along I was looking for something more

You're so much more

I finally found what I could never see before

You've always been the one that I was looking for

All of my castles in the sand - washed away again

And I'm left back where I began tonight

The only thing that can ever fill me up

Has been right in front of me all the time

All along I was looking for something else

You're something else

All along I was looking for something more

You're so much more

I finally found what I could never see before

You've always been the one that I was looking for

I won't miss you - I won't miss you this time

I say I want you - yeah I want you in my life

All along I was looking for something else

You're something else

All along I was looking for something more

You're so much more

I finally found what I could never see before

You've always been the one that I was looking for "

"Your singing is amazing." I said. "Thanks." She blushed. "We should sing a duet on this song." She suggested. "Ok, so who's doing what?" I asked. "How about I sing the first verse, you sing the second verse, we sing the chorus together, then we split the bridge. Liz and Patty can harmonize at the chorus." Maka said. "Ok, I'm fine with that." I said. She smiled. I loved seeing her smile. I could hear my heart beat. We looked at the other songs till it was late.

Maka POV

I got so caught up in the music and ideas I had for the band. I looked at the clock. It said 12:03. Oh my death. It's already this late? I looked at Soul, I could feel my heart beating faster. As he was still looking at the music, I looked at his face. Did he always look so handsome? His crimson eyes were gleaming. They looked like they did when we first met. "Hey Soul. It's already late. Everyone's probably asleep by now. You should go to sleep too. We can work on the songs in the morning." I said. "Fine I'll go to sleep." He said. He lied down on the floor. I stared at him. "What? You said to go to sleep." He said. "I meant in your room." I said. "Fine." I held out a hand. He took it then got up and went to the door. "Good night." He said as he turned around in my direction. "Night."

I closed the door, got ready for bed then walked up to my window. I looked at the beautiful night sky. The stars looked like a bunch of gleaming lights in the dark. Mama do you see this night sky too? Mama I wish I could be with you right now. I felt a tear roll down my face. I got in bed and thought about where mama could be. Then I thought about Soul. I'm glad I found someone I can trust.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters. I own nothing. All Along is by Remedy Drive. Speak to Me is also by Remedy Drive. Only thing I do own is the song Where Were You which I composed so if you try to look for it don't. Cuz I made it and haven't posted it on youtube yet.

PLEASE READ

Author's Note: I'm doing a poll for band names. Please vote on my profile. I will also be adding two more new characters that are not from Soul Eater. Anyways please do the poll. Thank you! :D

...

Chapter 5

Maka's POV

I shot up in bed screaming. I had a nightmare. I was reliving the horrible moment when Mama left and I ran away. Except in the dream when I ran away I was being chased my some dark cloud that was destroying everything in its path and overpowering people to the extent that they became like zombies. And the worst part was everyone I knew was taken over and I was the only person left. As time went by the cloud kept getting faster and was chasing me as I ran. I woke up when the cloud had got to me and someone stabbed me in the chest with a knife. The worst thing was... that in this dream the one who stabbed me was Mama. I quickly turned on the light and checked the clock. 5AM. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to go back to sleep now. I grabbed my song folder and took out a piece of paper. I sat by the window and stared at the sky. It was gray. I guess I can write a song or something. I thought of Mama. I saw something out the window. Wait! Is that Mama?! I saw a figure reaching out to me on a building roof. I blinked and shook my head. I looked back. The figure was gone. What's wrong with me? Am I hallucinating? I guess I can put that in the song.

'I woke up in a dark gray world

Your silhouette reaching out to me

But when I reach out and grab your hand you disappear'

I wrote it on paper then looked at the view again. I really am lucky to have such a nice living space. It's way better than the apartment I had in Sakura. Then something crossed my mind. I thought about Soul. Since we kissed I feel my heart beater faster when I'm with him. I'm glad I found someone who will listen to me. I felt myself smile.

'I look up at the cold world

And think about the view I see

Tears fall. Oh, will you lend an ear?'

'Where were you when I needed you?

Where were you when I needed you?

At least with all the hurt, I found someone I could trust.

Who was there for me when you weren't.'

I wrote that down as it came to my head. I guess I could try that. I cleared my voice and tried to figure out a tune for my first verse and chorus. When I found something I thought would work I tried singing it. It sounded good. I tried to figure out some more lyrics for the second verse. Ugh, I can't think. I looked at the time 5:30. I'll just take a bath now. Maybe that'll clear my head. After I took a shower I put on a red tank and denim shorts. I checked the clock again as I combed my hair. 6:00. I sighed. I walked back to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. What should I do with my hair? I was gonna put my hair in my normal pigtails but then again I was lazy. I didn't feel like it. I guess I'll just leave it down. I sat by the window again. I'm apparently still hallucinating about seeing Mama. I mean seriously she's gone. I know she won't come back to me and Papa. I remembered her face when she told me 'I love you.' She'd look so happy but when she saw Papa cheat she looked livid. It scared me at the time since I was still small.

'I see you around everyday

Am I hallucinating?

The memories come back as I sing.'

'Where were you when I needed you?

Where were you when I needed you?

At least with all the hurt, I found someone I could trust.

Who was there for me when you weren't.'

Ok, all I have to do is make a bridge. Today was a Sunday. I thought about school. I never went to school since I ran away. I would read tons of books. So I didn't have to go and I could just work to pay off the apartment. Is Papa gonna make me go to school? Oh well. I have other matters to think about. 6:30. I still have some time. I look out the window. The sun was rising. It looked beautiful. I forgot about everything that was worrying me.

'As I watch the sun rise

The pain fades away with the night'

'Where were you when I needed you?

Where were you when I needed you?

At least with all the hurt, I found someone I could trust.

Who was there for me when you weren't.'

Yay! Just finished another song. I can't wait to show Soul. Maybe I should sing the chorus twice at the end. I sang my new song then checked the time. 7:00. They're all probably still sleeping. Wait, what if we have a camp out in the living room? OMD that would be so fun. We should do that. I took out some paper and started making invitations for it since I was bored. The invite said:

You have been invited to a camp out!

Who: Music's Soul members

When: Tonight

Where: Living Room

What to Bring: Pillow, Blanket, yourself

See you then!

I made enough for everyone then I took out some tape. I went into the hall and started taping them onto everyone's doors. By the time I finished it was 8. I guess I can start making breakfast. I opened the fridge, it was full. I made crispy bacon, fluffy pancakes, and orange juice for everyone. After I finished, I set everything on the table. I went upstairs to start waking everyone up. I knocked on all their doors until each of them got up. "Oi, Maka, what's this?" Black Star said as he took the paper off the door. He read it. "Oh awesome! We're having a camp out tonight! You can't have one with out your god!" He said obnoxiously. "Oh we're having a camp out downstairs?" Said Liz as she opened her door. I kept knocking until every single person went downstairs. We all sat down at the dining table. "Maka, you made breakfast?" Soul asked. "Yep. Hope you guys like it." I said smiling. "Itadakimasu*!" We said simultaneously before we ate. "You guys after we eat, let's start practicing our songs so we can start recording. Then we can release our first album and have a concert." I suggested. "Yeah. Maka already has a few songs written that are really good." Soul aggreed. After we finished I let everyone get ready then we met by the elevator.

Normal POV

Music's Soul met by the elevator to go underground. Maka, with song folder in hand. Once the elevator stopped, they went into the practice room. Soul felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Soul, I made a new song this morning." Maka whispered as she smiled. "Great. So are you gonna sing for me?" "Well I'm gonna show everyone else my songs so I'll sing for you then." Maka smiled. She was nervous about what the others would think of her songs. "Fine." Soul whispered back. "You guys. I'm going to show you some of my songs." She announced a she held up her folder. "Oh, that's good. You've already composed some songs." Kid said. Maka handed Kid the folder. He started taking out the songs. Everyone started looking at a song. "The songs are really good, Maka. I didn't know you composed songs." Tsubaki said. "Yeah... I kinda keep them to myself, but since we're starting a band I thought now would be the time to show you." Maka replied. "I like this one!" Liz shouted as Patty held up 'All Along'. Black Star took the paper and read it. "Your god wants you to sing it for us!" He shouted as he held it up. They were starting a band so Maka had no choice but to sing it for them. "Soul, sing with me?" Maka asked him. She was blushing slightly. "Sure." He answered.

Maka

"It's not everything it seems - the world and its dreams

Slipping like water through my hands tonight

All the things I thought would fill me up inside

Left me empty here - and now I know why"

Duet

"All along I was looking for something else

You're something else

All along I was looking for something more

You're so much more

I finally found what I could never see before

You've always been the one that I was looking for"

Soul

"All of my castles in the sand - washed away again

And I'm left back where I began tonight

The only thing that can ever fill me up

Has been right in front of me all the time"

Duet

"All along I was looking for something else

You're something else

All along I was looking for something more

You're so much more

I finally found what I could never see before

You've always been the one that I was looking for"

Maka

"I won't miss you - I won't miss you this time"

Soul

"I say I want you - yeah I want you in my life"

Duet

"All along I was looking for something else

You're something else

All along I was looking for something more

You're so much more

I finally found what I could never see before

You've always been the one that I was looking for "

Everyone clapped after they finished. "I didn't know you could sing, Soul." Kid said. "Yeah, your god wants to know when you even learned the song." Black Star questioned. "Yeah when did you learn it?" Anna and Liz asked. "Well, when you guys were watching Fairy Tail, Maka took me to her room to show me the songs she wrote. She suggested we do a duet on this one so now we're doing a duet with this song." Soul explained. "Wait. Hold up. You, a boy, went into her, a girl, room?" Jake asked pointing at Maka. "Well yeah. She was just showing me the songs. We had to go somewhere quiet since you guys were watching anime." "Oh my Death! Maka, you had him come to your room?!" Liz yelled, her eyes wide. Tsubaki, Anna, Kid and Black Star had shocked expressions. "Yeah, so what? I didn't wanna bring the folder out of my room until now." Maka said calmly. "Death, you guys are so dense." Jake added referring to Maka and Soul. She tilted her head questioningly while Soul had a puzzled look on his face. "Well back to the music, I wrote a new song this morning. I Call it 'Where Were You' " Maka announced as she found the paper and held it up. "Well? You gonna sing it?" Jake asked. Everyone stared at her intently. "Yeah. I have to show it to you anyways." She cleared her throat.

"I woke up in a dark gray world

Your silhouette reaching out to me

But when I reach out and grab your hand you disappear

I look up at the cold world

And think about the view I see

Tears fall. Oh, will you lend an ear?

Where were you when I needed you?

Where were you when I needed you?

At least with all the hurt, I found someone I could trust.

Who was there for me when you weren't.

I see you around everyday

Am I hallucinating?

The memories come back as I sing.

Where were you when I needed you?

Where were you when I needed you?

At least with all the hurt, I found someone I could trust.

Who was there for me when you weren't.

As I watch the sun rise

The pain fades away with the night

Where were you when I needed you?

Where were you when I needed you?

At least with all the hurt, I found someone I could trust.

Who was there for me when you weren't.

Where were you when I needed you?

Where were you when I needed you?

At least with all the hurt, I found someone I could trust.

Who was there for me when you weren't."

"Wow. Where do you come up with these songs anyway, Maka?" Tsubaki asked. "I sorta get them from remembering when my mom left Papa and me and I ran away." "Dude, that's deep." Jake said. "But they are still really good." Black Star added. "Thanks." Maka replied with a bittersweet smile on her face. "Soul, Jake, since you guys are doing guitar, can you find the chords for the songs?" She continued. "Sure." "Got it." They answered coolly. "Black Star, I'm counting on you to figure out a drum pattern for the songs. And Tsubaki, help Soul and Jake figure out the chords since you will be using the same ones on keyboard." "Okay." Tsubaki answered cheerfully. "Liz, Patty, I know you two can dance well so can you find some dance moves that fit with the song? Wait better yet, I need you to harmonize in the songs so it sounds better. Let's go figure out a harmony. Anna since you're the sound tech, I need you to come with us so you could tell us if they sound good together." Maka said. "Kid I need you to go with Black Star to find out a beat or pattern you could use on the song." She continued. "K, got it." He answered. "We will be working on 'All Along'. Ok?" Maka announced. "Got it!" Everyone answered. They all split up in their groups to work. Tsubaki, Jake and Soul were at the keyboard figuring out chords. Jake and Soul with guitars in hand. Black Star was seated behind the drumset. While Kid was next to the drums while using Black Star's beat to figure out the bass pattern. Maka, Liz, Patty and Anna were sitting on the floor working on harmonies.

Meanwhile...

At another big music company, Arachnophobia... "Asura, we will start forming a band of our own. We will call the band Madness." Said a woman with dark hair and gray eyes to a man with pitch black hair and blood red eyes. "I hired you to be their manager. I have already recruited a few kids to be in the band. We cannot allow Sound Souls* to be the number one in music producing while we are number two. Second place is absolutely not acceptable." She continued. "They will be here shortly. I want you to meet them." She demanded. "Yes, Arachne-sama."* There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Arachne said as she smiled evilly. They entered in a line. "These are the kids I recruited to be in Madness." She said addressing Asura. "Kids, introduce yourselves." They all introduced themselves in the order of the line. Medusa, Crona, Free, Eruka, Mizune, Giriko, Mosquito, Alexa and Keilah. "This is Asura he will be your manager. Everyday except Saturdays and Sundays you will meet on the third floor where there are some instruments. You will compose your own songs and practice them. Then they will be recorded, made into a CD, and showcased at a concert. You will need at least 7 songs. Got it?" Arachne said. "Yes, Onee-chan*." Medusa said with a smirk. Asura will check on you occasionally to see if your doing your work. Now get to work."

Back at Music's Soul's Mansion

3:00. By then everyone figured out what to do. "So is everyone ready to try it?" Maka suggested. "Yeah!" They yelled simultaneously. "Maka! After I helped Jake and Soul figure out the chords I made a piano melody with the chords so the song would sound a little more unique." Tsubaki said as she grinned excitedly. "Ok so let's try the song. Kid do you have your part ready?" Maka asked. "Yeah." He answered. "Soul, you're still singing with me. Liz, Patty you guys have your parts memorized already, right?" "Yuppies!" Patty yelled while holding two thumbs up. "Since Tsubaki made a piano melody you guys will start playing your instruments at the chorus." Maka announced. "Tsubaki, you will be the only one playing at the first verse. Then everyone else will start at the chorus. Does everyone get it?" She asked. "Yeah... Wait so when do we start playing?" Jake asked. He was obviously not paying attention. "You will start playing at the chorus. Does anyone else not get it?" She asked again. "We're ready." Soul alerted me. "K. 1, 2, 3, 4!" We sang the song.

"That was as awesome as me!" Black Star yelled. "Great job guys!" Maka said to her band mates. "I have to admit that was fun." Liz and Tsubaki said. "You guys sounded great!" Anna said. "Hey we still have some time before the camp out. Do you guys wanna figure out Speak to Me?" Maka said as she held up the paper. "Well you have to sing it for us first so we know how it goes." Kid said. Anna held up small recorder. She pressed a button. "It's not everything it seems - the world and its dreams Slipping like water through my hands tonight All the things I thought would fill me up inside Left me empty here - and now I know why All along I was looking for something else You're something else All along I was looking for something more You're so much more I finally found what I could never see before You've always been the one that I was looking for" the recorder said before Anna stopped it. "No way! You recorded when me and Soul were showing the song to you?!" Maka screamed with a flustered face. "Yup." Anna said with a smirk. "I also recorded this." She pushed some buttons. "Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I needed you? At least with all the hurt, I found someone I could trust. Who was there for me when you weren't." Maka's eyes widened. "Relax I only did it for future reference. Now sing we need to know how it goes." "Fine." Maka grumbled.

"I've been listenin' in all the wrong places

Am I alone?

Or am I missin' every word you're sayin'?

I don't hear the sound of your voice anymore

Anymore, anymore, anymore

Speak to me, please, speak to me

I'm in-between and I can't hear you

Whisper, shout it, give me somethin'

I need it now, need your voice, need the sound

Speak to me

Is it 'cause of all the times I felt you?

Am I too far?

Or did you wonder how long I'd wait for you?

I don't hear the sound of your voice anymore

Anymore, anymore, anymore

Speak to me, please, speak to me

I'm in-between and I can't hear you

Whisper, shout it, give me somethin'

I need it now, need your voice, need the sound

Speak to me

Tell me somethin'

Tell me anythin'

I am waitin' for you

Won't you speak to me?

Tell me somethin'

Tell me anythin'

I am waitin' for you

Won't you speak to me?

Tell me somethin'

Tell me anythin'

I am waitin' for you

Won't you speak to me?

Speak to me, please, speak to me

I'm in-between and I can't hear you

Whisper, shout it, give me somethin'

I need it now, need your voice, need the sound

Speak to me, yeah

Speak to me, yeah

Speak to me, speak to me

I need it now, need your voice, need the sound

Speak to me"

When Maka finished Anna played the recording then they got to work. By 5:30 they all finished their parts and played it together. "That sounded pretty." Patty said. "It's almost time for the camp out." Soul said checking the clock. "We should go get our stuff and meet by the TV." He continued. "Ok. Come on guys." Maka said as she ushered the other girls out the door and into the elevator. "Maka, I need to talk to the guys for a little. We'll meet you by the TV for the camp out." Kid said. "Ok. We'll wait for you guys." She called as she went out the door.

Soul's POV

I wonder what Kid had to talk to us about? Me, Jake, Kid and Black Star all stood by the door. "So what do you need to talk to us about?" I asked. "Do you guys like... Like any of the girls? No lying." He asked. "Well that Tsubaki girl is pretty cute." Black Star admitted with a slight blush that was barely noticeable. "I think I like Liz." Kid admitted. "Yeah, well I like Maka." I finally admitted. I felt my face getting hotter. "Hey what about you huh? You're the only one that hasn't admitted anything. Your god is going to make you admit something." Black Star threatened. "What? I don't like anyone." Jake said. "Are you sure?" Kid asked. "Yeah.

We went to our rooms to get our stuff then we met the girls in front if the TV. They sat on their blankets. They had already set up their blankets in a circle leaving enough space for us to put our blankets in, which would complete the circle. Their blankets were set up with giant spaces in between them. Maka, Tsubaki, Anna and Liz had spaces between them. Patty in between Anna and Liz. I took the space next to Maka. Black Star took the space next to Tsubaki. Kid took the one next to Liz and Jake was next to Anna since that was the only space left. I guess all of us guys except Jake had the same thought. Be next to the girl you like. We had different colored blankets since there were extra ones in the bathroom for each of us. Mine was orange, Maka's red, Black Star's blue, Tsubaki's green, Kid's black, Liz's purple, Patty's yellow, Anna's white, Jake's gray.

After we set up. We sat on our blankets in a circle. "So do you guys want to eat first or play some games?" Maka asked. "Let's eat first so we have enough energy to play until late." Liz said. "Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, to the kitchen! Lets cook some ramen!" Maka yelled pointing to the kitchen as she stood up. They went to the kitchen to start cooking. Anna was left with us. "You guys like one of them right?" She asked us. "No... We don't." Kid said. How did she figure that out already? "Oh come on. It's totally obvious you do. I caught you sneaking glances at Liz when we were practicing." She pointed at Kid. "Black Star, I caught you looking at Tsubaki when you guys played 'All Along' during the intro." She smirked. "And Soul, it's so obvious you like Maka. I'm pretty sure Liz and Tsubaki have already noticed that you like her." She went on. This girl is sharp. I have to be careful around her if I don't want her to tell anyone. "The ramen's almost done!" Maka yelled from the kitchen. "You won't tell anyone right?" I whispered. "Promise." Anna smirked. "That's a relief." Kid said. "I don't really care. It should be an honor to have your god notice you." Black Star said looking away. I heard Jake snickering. I stared at him. "What?" He asked. "Dude just shut it." I said. He smirked. "The ramen is ready!" Maka said as she popped her head out of the door. "Come get it you guys!" We all went to the kitchen to get our food then sat down at the dining table. "Thank you for the meal." I said as I drank some soup. After we finished. We sat on the floor again.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Liz said. "We'll go in a circle. Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a tiger by the toe if it hollers let it go, eenie meenie miney mo." She landed on Maka. "Okay, Maka truth or dare?" "Truth." She answered. "Aw you're no fun." Liz said frowning. "K anyways who do you like?" Oh my Death. What if it's me? What do I do? What if it's not me? Wait what am I freaking out about? I have to calm down. Be cool. I looked around. Everyone was staring intently awaiting her answer. Maka started speaking. "Well... I like..."

...

Author's Note: * Itadakimasu means thank you for the meal. *Onee-chan means older sister. Cliff hanger! Yeah I know I'm so mean. Anyways please do the poll on my profile. Oh did you like the song 'Where Were You'? I wrote that one all of the other ones are by Remedy Drive.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. As I said in the last chapter I don't own any of the songs except 'Where Were You'. Songs: How to Save a Life by The Fray, Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, and Banner of Love by Luminate.

Previous Chapter

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Liz said. "Okay, Maka truth or dare?" "Truth." "Aw you're no fun." Liz said frowning. "K anyways who do you like?" Maka started speaking. "Well... I like..."  
_

Chapter 6

Maka's POV

"Well... I like... Do I really have to answer this?" This was so embarrassing. "Yes you do." Liz answered. They're all staring intently at me. What do I do? "Can I switch to dare then?" "Fine you may. I dare you to tell us who you like." This is so embarrassing. I'm gonna have to say it in front of all of them. My heart was beating faster. I felt my face get hot. "Soul..." I said barely inaudible. I could tell Soul heard me. He blushed. "What was that? Louder please." Liz said with a smirk. Aw great now I have to say it again. "Soul." I said slightly louder. "A little louder please?" Liz pressed on. "Fine! I like Soul." I said I was flustered. "Haha Maka likes Soul." Patty said dumbly while giggling." "Good. You finally admit it. Now it's your turn to dare someone." Liz said. "Kid, truth or dare?" I said. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to spendtomorrow night in Liz's room." "What?! Why in the world would I do that?!" Kid frantically said. "Because you picked dare." I answered. "THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR WILL BE KIND ENOUGH TO MAKE SURE YOU SPEND THE NIGHT THERE!" Black Star screamed. "Thank you Black Star." I said. Soul's face was still tinted pink but he was smirking. "K you can dare someone now." I told Kid. "Black Star I dare you to spend tomorrow night in the practice room alone with Tsubaki." "EEEEEHHH?!" Tsubaki looked shocked. "That's no problem for your god!" Black Star said. "Soul, truth or dare?" "Dare." He answered. "I dare you to let Maka spend tomorrow night in your room." "What?! No way!" I screamed. "You have to because Soul picked dare." I got up and looked for the nearest book. "Makaaaa Chop!" I said as I hit Black Star with it. "Ow! That hurt!" He yelled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soul and Jake burst into laughter. Patty and Anna giggled. Tsubaki and Kid smiled. "Ah, I wondered when she would start doing that again." Liz said shaking her head. "Wait she usually does this stuff?!" Jake exclaimed with a wide grin. "Yeah, you won't be laughing if you're the one getting the Maka Chop. Those things hurt like hell. She stopped temporarily because we had to come here, but she has officially started it again." Liz said. I giggled and smiled innocently.

"I'm bored lets play something else." Soul said. "Then what do we play?" Kid asked. "How about we just ask each other questions to learn more about each other?" Tsubaki suggested. "Fine with me." Kid said. "Ok, this is how it works. Someone will ask a question and then everyone will have to give their answer to the question. We will go in a circle. The answer is mandatory even if you don't wanna answer it." She explained. "I wanna ask the first question!" Anna said. "Ok, who do you hate the most and why? I hate my siblings because they treat me like nothing. All they ever do is boss me around and I am sick of it." She continued. "I hate one of the guys at my school before I moved here. He was a total jerk." Jake said. It was Soul's turn now. I wonder who he hates? This should be interesting. I looked at him. He was spacing out. "Soul! It's your turn." Kid said to him. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? What?" Soul said coming back to reality. "It's your turn to answer." I told him. "Oh. I hate my brother because all the people I knew when I lived with my parents compared me to him. I hate it." He said. Aw, that's kinda sad. I wonder what would happen if I had a sibling? "I hate my dad." I said simply. "And why do you hate him? He's nice." Liz said. "Well... I hate him because before he had this problem. He would always be cheating on my mom. And that caused my mom to leave us. I really loved my mom..." I said. "Ok, Black Star, your turn." Anna said cheerfully trying to get rid of the sad atmosphere. "I hate anyone who is better than me because I will surpass god." He said. Tsubaki realized it was her turn. "Oh I don't really hate anyone. No one has really done anything mean to me." She said. "Really?" Kid said surprised. "She's not lying I've known her since we were kids. She's never been bullied and other kids look up to her because she's so kind." Liz said. "Well I hate everyone who disrupts the symmetry because symmetry is essential balance." Kid said. Wow I didn't think he would be this obsessed with symmetry. "I hate my mom." Liz said. "She abandoned me and Patty. We had to live on the streets until Aunt Marie found us. She adopted us so she could be our official guardian." "Yeah I hate Mama too!" Patty said with a pouty face.

"How about we lighten the mood and play spin the bottle. The person who spins it and the person it lands on will have to kiss" Anna said. Wait what?! "No way! Can't we have another penalty?" I said. "Nope." She said. Anna went to the kitchen to find a glass bottle. Oh no. What do I do if I have to kiss Soul? Wait... She never said it had to be on the lips right? I'll just kiss him on the cheek. She got back and placed the bottle int he middle of our circle. "If the two mentioned people are opposite gender it has to be on the mouth. If they are the same gender it may be on the cheek. If it lands on yourself you are safe." Anna announced. WHAT?! I jinxed it didn't I? "Got it no big deal." Soul said. How can this not be a big deal?! "May whoever you kiss be chosen by fate. Tsubaki why don't you go first?" She continued. "O-ok." Tsubaki sad nervously. She spun it. It landed on Black Star. "Do I really have to do it?" She said getting flustered. "Yup." Anna answered while smirking. Soul, Kid, and Jake were snickering. A slight blush could be seen on Black Star's face as Tsubaki leaned closer. She did it quickly to get it over with. Her face was a bright red after she did it. "We won't stop until everyone spins it. Kid your turn." Anna said. What?! How can she stay so calm herself?! Kid spun it. The bottle pointed at Liz. He walked over to Liz, kissed her, then walked back to his spot. "I made sure to do it perfectly symmetrical." He said smiling with two thumbs up. Patty spun it and it landed on Liz. Then she kissed her sister on the cheek. Anna went next and was safe. Is this thing rigged or something? Knowing Anna it might be seeing how good she is with technology. Black Star went it landed on Tsubaki so they had to kiss again. Jake went and it landed on Kid. No way! Now I wanna see how this turns out. "Aw what?! Man this sucks! I have to kiss a guy?!' Jake said with a disgusted look. "Yep." Anna said with a huge grin. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughed hysterically. Jake did it quickly on the cheek as he turned red. "Poor Jakie." Liz said trying to hold back a laugh. "I have to admit it was pretty funny." I said grinning. After we calmed down, I spun it. Fortunately, I was safe. I gave a sigh of relief. Ok this thing might not be rigged after all. Liz spun it. She was safe too. "Yes!" She yelled. Yay! I don't have to kiss anyone! "Not so fast! Don't get your hopes up yet. Soul still has to spin." Anna said. He spun and it landed on me. Ok this thing is so rigged. "Hey at least it won't be like the first time." He told me. Then he kissed me.

I felt myself getting redder by the second. When he pulled away, I looked at everyone. Everyone except Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Soul had puzzled looks on their faces. "Wait what do you mean 'won't be like the first time'?" Kid said. "You didn't tell them about what happened in Sakura." I said. Soul nodded. "You mean our Soul Eater Evans has already kissed you?!" Black Star yelled with wide eyes. "Haha." I giggled nervously. "When Soul and Uncle Stein came to my village I was walking around spacing out. We accidentally ran into each other and kissed. Haha." I said. "THAT HAPPENED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOUR GOD?!" Black Star yelled. "Uh, yeah?" Soul said. "HOW DARE YOU!" Black Star yelled as he hit Soul on the head. "Ow! What the hell's your problem?!" Soul said as he covered his head with his arms. "We should get to sleep now if we're gonna work on some more songs tomorrow." Tsubaki said. "Yeah well good night everyone!" I said as I lied down and covered myself with the blanket. I fell asleep.

Soul's POV

I sat up since I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about when I kissed her. Yes! I can't believe I actually did that. Like for real! At least it wasn't like the first one. But in the end I had to tell them I kissed a cute girl accidentally. I looked at Maka. Death, she was gorgeous. If Spirit was her dad I wonder who her mom was. Stein said she looked like her mom. Which is totally obvious since she doesn't look like Spirit. He also said her attitude was like her mom's. I wonder... I lied back down and stared at the ceiling. Who was her mom? Mom... I remember her. I left the house to come here when I was 14 because people would always compare me to Wes. I hated that.

Flashback

"Soul could you play piano for our guests?" Mom said. "Sure." I said as I walked towards the living room. I saw an old couple sitting on the couch. I sat at the piano and started playing. I didn't really like playing piano. I was pretty much forced into it. After I finished playing for them I asked them how they liked it. "It was wonderful Soul." The woman said. "Thank you." I replied. As I walked out the room. As I got to the door I heard the lady say to her husband, "Too bad Wes couldn't come play violin for us. His musical talent is at a much higher level than Soul's." This always happens. With all the guests Mom has they would all prefer Wes. I mean seriously, it's not like I wanted to do this. I was forced to and then all they do is compare me to him. Ugh, why are people like this?

One day, there was this lady with green eyes that visited my mom once. Mom asked me to play piano, again. I played some scary tune I learned when I was 8 hoping she would just leave. When I finished I asked her if she liked it. "It was amazing!" She said. "You probably don't know me but my name is Kami. I'm your mother's best friend." She smiled at me. "So what's your name?" She asked. "Soul." I said. "That's a wonderful name! As expected from Haruka." She said. There's something about this lady. Out of all the guests Mom has had before, none of them ever talk to me like this. "So you're Mom's best friend?" I asked her. "Yes, we've known each other since the 4th grade." She said. Mom came in. "Kami! I've missed you!" She said giving the green eyed woman a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! I'm sorry I couldn't have Wes play for you today. He has a concert today." Mom said. I used this time to go back to my room since I knew I was gonna get compared to Wes again. "That's fine, but I liked Soul's playing. It sounded beautiful." Kami replied. I stopped. Beautiful? I can't believe she actually didn't compare me to Wes. I smiled. This is the first time anyone hasn't compared me to anyone. I continued walking slowly. "So how's life?" Mom asked. "Well, I just had a divorce." Kami said. "What?!" Mom exclaimed. Kami explained something. "That no good devil cheated on you?!" Mom yelled. I was at my room already. That nice lady just had a divorce? That's sad. What kind of cool guy would do something like that to that kind lady? One thing for sure that guy is so not cool. I feel bad for the kid. I mean having your parents divorce is a pretty hard thing to handle.

Back to Reality

Now that I think about it, Maka did seem familiar when I met her. Every time I tried to think about who she reminded me of, I just went blank. Oh well. I'll just try to get some sleep.  
_

The Next Morning, 8AM

"Soul, get up." I heard a soft voice calling me while gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see it was Maka shaking me. I yawned. She was apparently trying to get everyone to wake up. As expected from the early riser. 'Soul I dare you to let Maka spend tomorrow night in your room.' Ugh. I just remembered the dare. At least I won't be the only one who'll have to spend the night alone with a girl. I caught myself smiling. Hold up, why am I smiling? Am I actually happy about this? Now that I think about it, I have a whole night to be alone with Maka. Yes! I mentally did a fist punch. Score! Wow, I'm actually thankful for something Black Star did. Huh, how weird could this day get?

When Maka finally succeeded in waking everyone up she made us go sit at the dining table. She made breakfast again. This time it was fried eggs, sausages, and strawberry milkshakes. "Thank you for the meal." We all said in unison as we began to eat. I have to admit the food was really good.

After we ate, we went to our rooms to get ready. Then we met up at the elevator like yesterday. "Ok, everyone's here. Let's go." Maka said smiling, song folder in hand. I loved seeing her smile. She looked so beautiful when she smiled.

We went to the practice room. "Ok, let's get started." Anna said as she held up her recorder. She played the song 'Where Were You' that Maka made yesterday. We all went to our stations and started. We finished in like an hour and a half. "K, let's do this!" Black Star yelled as we started playing the song. "Maka, show us another song. We should make it our goal to finish at least 8 songs a day." Kid said. "Eh? That's a lot for one day can't we do 3 or something?" Liz complained. "NO! The number must be perfectly symmetrical!" Kid yelled arms crossed. "Liz is right. 8 songs is a little too much for one day. If you wanna make it symmetrical that bad, we can make it at least 4." Jake negotiated. "Fine." Kid said begrudgingly. I smirked. Kid is really bugged about his symmetry today. "Well, we already did one for today. I'll sing the other three right now. Anna get your recoder ready." Maka took out three pieces of paper from her folder. "K, here's the first one." She cleared her throat.

Step one – you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

"Obviously it's called 'How to Save a Life'." Maka said as she picked up the second sheet of paper. "I'm gonna start the second one." She announced.

[Verse 1:]  
Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

[Chorus:]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

[Verse 2:]  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus:]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

[Bridge:]  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

[Chorus:]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
(Like a skyscraper)  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

"That one was 'Skyscraper'." Maka said. "Here goes the third one."

There's a fight between my heart and soul  
When my pride tries to take control  
It's hard to see what I was meant to be  
And we are living on a world without cause  
And there's a need that seems impossible  
But I can hear, I hear u calling me

To raise a banner of love  
Up high in the city streets  
One hope for all the world to see  
be my banner of love  
This love is a burning flame  
one voice crying out your name  
You're my banner of love  
You're my banner of love

And only u can see my destiny  
Only u can be the strength I need  
Cause my life is yours now  
So good bye to pride and bitterness  
I'm gonna live out my purpose  
Cause your life has shown me how

To raise a banner of love  
Up high in the city streets  
One hope for all the wold to see  
Be my banner of love  
This love is a burning flame  
One voice crying out your name  
You're my banner of love  
Oh you're my banner of love

I wanna be your love  
I wanna lift u higher  
I wanna reach out and touch this world  
I'm gonna reach out and love your world  
We wanna show your love  
We wanna lift it higher  
We're gonna reach out and change this world

We'll raise a banner of love  
Up high in the city streets  
One hope for all the world to see  
Be my banner of love  
This love is a burning flame  
One voice crying out your name  
You're my banner of love  
Oh you're my banner of love  
Up high in these city streets  
On hope for all the world to see  
Oh be my banner of love  
This love is a burning flame  
One voice crying out your name  
Oh you're my banner of love  
You're my banner of love

"That one is 'Banner of Love'. So did you get all of them?" She asked Anna. "Yep. Now let's get going." Anna said. We all returned to our stations and started working on 'How to Save a Life'. By the time we finished all the songs it was 3PM. We had some time to fool around so we went upstairs and continued watching 'Fairy Tail'.

At Sound Souls, Normal POV

"Arachne, Asura, why are you here?" Spirit questioned. "We just wanna challenge you to a 'battle of the bands'." Arachne said coolly. "I hope your little teenage band has been working hard and not just goofing around. Our companies will hold a concert where your band and my band will both perform. Each band will perform 5 songs. Afterward we will do a survey and have the viewers vote on whose band they like best." She explained. "What's the catch?" Spirit said with a serious face. "'The catch'? There is no 'catch'. We just wanna find out whose band is more intriguing." Arachne said with an evil smile. "Don't give me that! Don't think I haven't heard from other companies what you do. You say you just want to do this to find out who's better. Then the other company finds out you do this to get money out of them." Spirit says getting irked. "Fine. If my band is better you hand over the title of 'Number One Music Producer' in front of the worldwide news." Arachne finally admits. "Deal. I have faith in my band that they will do better than yours." Spirit said with a smirk. "Good. We will have this concert on October 31. Seeing how it is the first today, you have a month to prepare. Two weeks of self rehearsals, two weeks of rehearsals at the concert hall. So I will see you then. Come Asura." Arachne smiled and waved a hand while exiting the room.

Spirit POV

I have to tell the kids about this today. Oh, I also have to mention to them that they will be starting school again at Shibusen Academy. Soul, Kid and Black Star aren't gonna be happy about this. I hope they enjoyed their little vacation thanks to everything that's been going on recently. I also have to tell them that Stein will be one of their teachers. Soul, Kid and Black Star probably had him as a teacher in middle school, but he's been moved up to the high school side. I grab my entry card for Music's Soul Mansion and walk out the door humming.

Author's Note: So how'd you like it? Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I've been busy since school's starting and I had my iPad taken from me. I'm using my computer to do this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters.

Chapter 7

Maka's POV

We finished early so we continued watching 'Fairy Tail' in the living room. All of a sudden Papa burst through the door. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well I have some news for you guys. You will be having a 'battle of the bands' with Arachnophobia's band." Kid paused the show. "So basically we're having a music fight?" Jake asked. "Yes. You will have 2 weeks to practice on your own for the concert. The next two weeks we will be practicing with Arachnophobia. The concert will take place on Halloween night. We really need to win this otherwise the title of 'Number One Music Producer' will be handed over to them in front of worldwide television. You need to perform 5 songs." Papa continued. "If the risk is that big, why did you agree to it anyway, old man?" Soul questioned sternly. "Hehe, well you don't expect me to back down from a challenge do you?" Papa grinned sheepishly.

"All of you will also be starting school again at Shibusen." "WHAT?!" We all exclaimed in unison. "Yeah. Stein will be one of your teachers because he's been moved up to the high school department. You start tomorrow. Now that I've discussed that with you… Bye!" Papa slipped through the door. "Did everyone understand what he said?" I asked. They nodded and went back to watching anime.

* * *

10PM, Soul's POV

"It's time to do your dares from last night people." Anna announced. They all got ready for bed. Anna and Jake had to supervise to make sure everyone did their dares. First was Kid and Liz. They had to spend the night in Liz's room. Once they were inside, Anna rigged the door so it would alarm if they tried to sneak out. They did the same thing to Black Star and Tsubaki in the practice room, and Maka and I in my room. Anna told us the alarm would shut down at 7AM.

Well here is my night with Maka. "You can take the bed if you want." I said. "Nah, it's ok. This is your room anyways." "Take the bed. It would be uncool of me to let a girl sleep on the floor while I take a bed." "We'll share it. I wouldn't feel right if I intruded someone's room and took their bed." Maka insisted. "Fine." "Good night, Soul." "Night, Maka."

At around 3AM Maka shot up in bed. "Maka, what's wrong?" I realized she was crying. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. I hugged her. "It's alright. I'm here for you. Do you wanna talk about it?" She nodded she lied back down. I didn't let go of her yet. It was sort of like if I let go she would break. "I had a dream that I was reliving what happened when my mom left. The only thing different in the dream was, after I took a cab to Sakura, there was this dark red cloud turning everyone I know into zombies with bloodlust in their eyes. The cloud destroyed everything in its path. It soon destroyed the cab I was in and I got stuck in the cloud. Then I was stabbed by my mom." She sobbed.

"Hey it'll be alright. It was just a dream after all. There's nothing to fear." I told her. I felt her stop crying. I hugged her tighter. "If you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me. Anytime you need to I'll be here. Even if it's the middle of the night you can just let yourself in with your card. Ok?" Maka nodded then drifted off to sleep in my arms.

Black Star's POV

What do I do? I can't sleep and I'm pretty sure Tsubaki's asleep. I sat up and looked at her. She should be thankful that her god thinks she's so beautiful. I smiled then lied back down. "Black Star, are you awake?" Tsubaki asked. "Yeah why?" "I've been thinking. Is it really a good idea to let Maka and Soul sleep in the same room? I'm kind of worried about her. She always seems to have nightmares about her past experiences." "Relax, Tsubaki. Maka and Soul are pretty close. I'm sure Soul can manage to calm her down." "but Maka-" "Relax and trust your god. She'll be fine as long as Soul's with her." "Ok. That puts me at ease. Thank you Black Star. Good night." "Night."

Kid's POV

Why can't I sleep tonight? I feel so weird. I look at Liz. Now that I think about it, she is perfectly symmetrical and beautiful. Maybe that's why I like her so much. "Kid, I know you're awake. Let's talk. I can't sleep either." We both sit up. "So what do we talk about?" "Fairy Tail. Who do you think is the best pairing in the show?" "Now that I think about it, I would have to say Natsu and Lucy." "OMD. Me too! I'm so Nalu all the way. Nali annoys me." "Me too. Lisanna's hair isn't even symmetrical. In like the third or fourth season Lucy changes her hairstyle and outfit. Then she's like totally symmetrical." We kept talking about this till 2AM. "I'm tired now. Good night Liz." "Night, Kid."

* * *

The Next Morning, 7AM, Maka's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in Soul's arms. That wasn't so bad. I actually liked sleeping with him. I got up and changed in the bathroom. "Soul…" I said shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Morning, Maka." I smiled back. "Come on… get up, I have to make breakfast." I said pulling his arm. "Yeah, I'm coming." He got up and I dragged him toward the door. He pinned me against the door. "Soul… what are you doing." I asked. Soul suddenly kissed me. I was shocked. "Maka, I love you. Please be my girlfriend."


End file.
